


Victoria

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Im late I know but I was very busy u.u, Teikoku Week, but in spanish because my english sucks xd, teikokuweek, teikokuweek2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Pequeña y corta historia sobre el partido de Teikoku que tuvo en inazuma ares, con un resultado diferente!
Kudos: 7
Collections: TeikokuWeek2020





	Victoria

\- ¡No los dejen anotar de nuevo!- el capitán de Teikoku dio un gran rugido, que se escuchó en cada rincón del campo de juego, mientras Fudou corría hacia la portería contraria. Este último recibió el balón que Jimon había enviado, antes de ser marcado por un chico de lentes de su equipo rival. Sakuma que venía a pocos metros detrás de Akio, intentó alcanzarlo para que le hiciera un pase, pero no tuvo que aumentar la velocidad ya que Fudou dio un pase hacia atrás, tal como si tuviera ojos detrás de su cabeza. Esta reacción ocurrió en milisegundos, antes de que Akio fuera interceptado por otro miembro del Raimon, su precisión y sincronización había sido perfecta, tanto que hasta Sakuma se sorprendió, pero no había tiempo para distracciones en ese momento..

\- Vaya, vaya…- el entrenador del Raimon, acaricio su corta y fina barba, al notar como Teikoku por fin parecía funcionar como un reloj suizo. A su lado, las dos managers veían algo nerviosas el partido, la estrategia no estaba funcionando.

Uno de los miembros de Teikoku había notado algo extraño en su formación y no dudo en hacérselo saber rápido a sus demás compañeros, al parecer idearon un plan rápido de contraataque o simplemente estaban improvisando, no estaban seguros. Lo único que sabían, es que el tiempo avanzaba, no podían recuperar el esférico y seguían empatados.

El balón iba y venía entre los miembros de Teikoku: Sakuma, Jimon, Fudou y Henmi, este último se había unido después a la táctica, luego de entender lo que los tres primeros hacían. De esa forma, los cuatro seguían la misma estrategia; antes de ser interceptados, pasaban el balón hacia adelante o hacia atrás, solo si la persona que iba a recibirlo estaba libre, y si era el de atrás quien recibía el balón, enseguida hacía un pase a otra persona. En resumen, no se quedaban mucho tiempo con el balón en su posesión, debido a que los miembros del Raimon se movían rápido. 

No pasó mucho, para que en esa formación, se uniera Doumen, quien rápidamente aprendió la táctica. Muy pronto Sakiyama estaba en el lado del enemigo también, atrapando un pase a la perfección, a pesar de que recién se integraba a la estrategia. Henmi le apoyo rápidamente, sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacía él. 

El de cabellos verdes lanzó el balón con una técnica de tiro, aunque era más un pase hacia Henmi. Esa técnica tomó desprevenido a los mediocampos de Raimon, que rompieron la formación logrando que se retrasarán en responder. A Henmi le dolió recibir el pase rápido y fuerte de Sakiyama, gruño aguantándose el dolor y no tardó en hacerle un pase a su capitán.

_ Faltaban pocos segundos para que terminara el partido. _

Sakuma, Fudou y Jimon, habían logrado atravesar la extraña estrategia de Raimon, rompiendo la formación que tenían, por lo que el pase de Sakiyama fue recibido por Sakuma sin problemas. Apenas recibir el balón, Sakuma dio el silbido que marcó el inicio de su técnica: "Pingüinos emperadores dos", para patear el esférico. Balón que fue recibido por Fudou y Jimon, quienes dispararon hacia la portería enemiga. Un grito de sorpresa y angustia salió de las managers al ver, como no solo habían roto la estrategia, si no que intentaban hacer un gol.

\- ¡VAMOOOOS!- Henmi, olvidando su orgullo, mientras estaba de pie sin moverse por el leve dolor de su pierna, gritó aquello con fuerza, Doumen hizo lo mismo. 

La técnica fue hecha a la perfección y la portera del equipo contrario lo recibió, utilizando su propia técnica especial. 

\- ¡ENTRAAAAA!- gritaron Sakuma, Fudou y Jimon, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, al igual que en el equipo del Raimon. La portera estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero no era suficiente, la técnica era más fuerte, solo un poco más y el balón entraría. Sin embargo, el chico de gorra del equipo contrario, fue en su ayuda apareciendo de la nada, golpeando el balón con su pie para desviarlo hacia un lado.

Los jugadores de Teikoku se sorprendieron por aquello, no esperaban que otro chico ayudara, y que ambos pudieran contra la técnica. Pareció ir todo más lento en ese instante: el balón elevándose un poco, para desviarse a un costado, alejándose de la portería, todo Teikoku observaba eso con sorpresa, ya apunto de maldecir, mientras el Raimon parecía aliviado de haberse salvado de ese gol. Pero solo una persona estaba sonriendo, y no estaba en el campo, y ese era Kageyama.

Tanto la mirada de la portera, como del otro chico pasaron del alivio a la sorpresa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando alguien de Teikoku se había adelantado para hacer un gol. Aún el balón estaba el aire, dando vueltas, cuando un cabezazo hizo que este entrará débilmente a la portería. Todo eso, desde que detuvieron la técnica hasta que apareció el otro jugador, había ocurrido en cuestión de un segundo o menos.

El balón rodó con lentitud, pasando la línea de la portería, a unos centímetros de los pies de la portera, deteniéndose allí. Era un gol.

\- ¡OOOOH! ¡ESE HA SIDO UN GOL DE TEIKOKU!- gritaba el narrador, que incluso él había estado en silencio, debido al tenso silencio por saber como se iba desarrollar ese ataque. Luego de eso, el silbato que daba por terminado el partido, sonaba.- ¡TEIKOKU GANA POR UN GOL DE DIFERENCIA! ¡GRACIAS A KAZEMARU ICHIROUTA!

El peliturquesa había corrido con todas sus fuerzas, apenas notar como el chico de la gorra se acercaba a la portería. Si, había abandonado su posición como defensa, alejándose demasiado, había sido peligroso, pero faltaban pocos segundos para terminar el partido que simplemente se arriesgo, confiando que el otro equipo no lograría llevar el balón a su portería. Así que corrió sin pensarlo más, y su instinto estuvo en lo correcto: ellos habían logrado deshacerse de la técnica de Sakuma y desviado el esférico. Así que, solo dio un salto hacia el balón y le dio un cabezazo, lo suficientemente fuerte para que entrara, y luego caer al suelo. Con rapidez levantó la mirada, para ver cómo el balón rodaba lentamente, quedando dentro de la portería.

Había sido un tiro de suerte, era solo fe loca que salió de la nada. Tampoco es que hubiera sido un tiro espectacular, había caído de cara al piso después, sin nada de elegancia, pero funcionó.

\- ¿Ganamos?- Sakuma estaba que no se lo creía, veía todo con su propio ojo pero no lo creía. Un golpe lo volvió a la realidad, Fudou le dio uno fuerte en su espalda, que lo sacó de su estupor.- ¡FUDOU!- gritó en modo de regaño, mientras el castaño sonreía con burla. Genda ya estaba a su lado orgulloso, junto con Narukami y los demás, todos sonriendo. Ninguno podía creer aquella victoria, incluso parecía que Genda quería llorar, también Sakuma, pero este se estaba aguantando las ganas de no soltar lágrimas.

Fudou a su lado hizo un comentario, pero el del parche no lo escucho, simplemente corrió hacia donde estaba Kazemaru, quien se había levantado a duras penas, solo para ser recibido por un gran abrazo de Sakuma, acción que le provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¡O-OYE!- grito Akio al ver lo que había hecho. Los demás miembros del equipo, junto a un malhumorado Fudou, siguieron a su capitán. 

\- ¡Kazemaru ganamos!- Sakuma se notaba tan emocionado, que el de coleta, aún cohibido por ese abrazo repentino, por un momento creyó que había escuchado a Endou en vez de a Sakuma, cosa que le provocó una sonrisa.

No pasó mucho, para que Sakuma rompiera el abrazo, notando que estaba siendo muy descarado al hacer eso, aunque Kazemaru tampoco había rechazado aquella muestra de afecto. De todas formas, le había ganado la emoción, así que carraspeo un poco avergonzado luego de alejarse.- Gracias por eso, Kazemaru.- el chico estaba sorprendido, y le sonrió levemente, asintiendo. No dijo nada más, ya que luego Fudou apareció para molestar a Sakuma, haciendo mención de su actitud tan amorosa —como lo había llamado él— y que de repente estuviera tan avergonzado. Obviamente, comenzaron a discutir un poco, mientras los demás los veían divertidos, no los iban a detener, además estaban felicitando a Kazemaru por su reacción y gol que marcó en esos últimos segundos. 

El capitán del equipo contrario se acercó, al ahora bullicioso equipo de Teikoku, los chicos hicieron silencio, cuando el de largos cabellos castaños estaba con ellos, detrás de él venía el resto de su equipo.

\- Estoy molesto por perder, pero fue un buen partido, felicidades.- el más alto sonreía, aquellas palabras eran sinceras, a pesar de que al principio el partido había empezado muy mal. Sakuma sonrió, estrecharon sus manos.

\- ¿Michinari verdad?- preguntó Sakuma.- Hay que tener otro partido muy pronto.- Fueron las palabras de Sakuma, llenas de confianza y respeto por el otro. El capitán del Raimon asintió sonriente, prometiéndose que se verían en las finales si lograban clasificar.

Luego de esas palabras, y de algunas despedidas, los del Raimon se alejaron, quedando solo a los miembros de Teikoku en medio del campo de fútbol, donde hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, habían disputado aquel encuentro. Partido que había sido estresante, con lo que había ocurrido en el primer tiempo, no había mucha fe en ganar, pero al final lo habían dado todo. 

\- Clasificarán, ellos lo harán…- fueron las palabras de Kazemaru quien estaba en medio del campo, junto con Sakuma, Fudou y Genda. 

El resto del equipo conversaba sobre el partido en el otro extremo de la cancha, Doumen contaba lo difícil que había sido, pero que al ver que necesitaban más jugadores en la estrategia, se acercó para ayudar. Algunos chicos querían intentar la estrategia que habían hecho, se veía interesante, incluso se podía mejorar. Mientras Henmi ponía algo frío sobre su pie, Sakiyama a su lado solo se disculpaba por el pase que le había enviado. Pero Henmi solo le sonrió, habían ganado después de todo, ese pase había retrasado al equipo contrario, de no ser por eso, no había podido enviar el pase a su capitán. No estaba molesto. 

\- ¿Tu crees?- A Fudou no le interesaba el Raimon, él solo pensaba en aplastarlos, a ellos o a cualquier otro equipo que tuviera que enfrentar. Así que su tono de voz era de total escepticismo ante la afirmación de Kazemaru. 

\- Son fuertes.- comentó Sakuma.

\- Es por su entrenador.- los tres chicos observaron a Kazemaru.- Chou Kinun sabe lo que está haciendo, su estrategia y el entrenamiento que les dio fue bueno.- la mirada de Kazemaru se veía seria, los otros tres voltearon a ver hacia las bancas que habían utilizado el Raimon, solo para ver a Chou Kinun bastante despreocupado jugando un juego en su móvil, como si fuera un niño pequeño.

¿En serio? Fue lo que se preguntó Sakuma, pero Kazemaru se veía bastante serio como para que estuviera mintiendo. De todos modos, no pudo preguntarle algo más, ya que el asistente del entrenador los llamo.  


Anzai les pidió que se reunieran en el salón B-05, Kageyama quería hablar con ellos urgentemente. La cara de Sakuma paso a la preocupación enseguida, había olvidado completamente a ese hombre con la felicidad de haber obtenido esa victoria sólo a base de sus propias estrategias. Sin embargo, una mano en su hombro le sorprendió; Genda le dedicaba una mirada con confianza, que le decía que todo estaba bien, el capitán asintió.

\- Andando chicos.- el del parche ánimo a su equipo, parecía que su confianza había renacido con todo lo que había pasado. Esta vez, Sakuma no dejaría que Kageyama hiciera lo que quisiera con su equipo, ni con sus compañeros, lo detendría y ganarían sin la necesidad de sus estrategias. Así que, desde ahora en adelante, no le dejaría tan fácil hacer su trabajo, su equipo saldría adelante sin él, dejando esas viejas tácticas a metros bajo tierra.


End file.
